warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rescue
Season 1 finale of Home. Enjoy and please tell me what you think :) To Ash I don't know what I would do without you <3 Also, special thanks to Rainy For commenting on every episode so far and supporting me throughout the whole series. You are truly a great friend. The Rescue “Wait for it,” Hopeflare’s voice was quiet and steady as we hid behind a bush, all of our pelts uncomfortably squished against each other. But I couldn't bring myself to care. I was about to take place in the most important mission of my life and failing would not at all be an option. Especially with Mistypaw and Birdwing at risk. A group of WaterClan warriors were lined up, teeth bared; claws unsheathed just a little before us, waiting for FireClan to arrive. Bramblestar was in the center of them, and all the cats were waiting for a flick of her tail signaling an attack. All was quiet and tense and my pelt itched to jump out of my cover and join the battle although I knew better. Nightpaw, Ashpaw and Rainpaw all were breathing slowly but heavily, their eyes alert and waiting for action to arrive. And then there was a loud ear-piercing screech that could have only belonged to a cat as disgusting as a FireClan cat. I shivered at the sound, squeezing my eyes shut, before forcing them back open to watch the scene unfold before me. “What are you doing on our territory?” I recognized the tom immediately and Nightpaw let out a low gasp before Ashpaw quickly stuffed her fuzzy tail in the black she-cats mouth. It was the cat who had ruthlessly killed Riverscar. “We are on our side of the territory,” Bramblestar insisted, keeping her back straight and her tone proper as she spoke to the enemy clan. “Then why are you all lined up, like you plan to pounce on us any moment now?” he demanded loudly. “What I do on my territory doesn't concern you,” she replied airily, flicking her tail at him, obviously trying hard to aggravating him. “Bramblestar is good,” I whispered with a light giggle which earned me a harsh glare from the four other cats. I gently shrunk back against the bush. “It does if you are trying to attack us,” he responded sharply, “Because that is what you are obviously here to do.” “Wouldn't you deserve it after what you did to Mistypaw, Birdwind and Riverscar?” she asked her in a harsh tone. “So you are here to attack!” he pulled his lips back into a snarl before flicking her head towards one of the warriors, “Go tell Hawkstar to send more warriors!” The warrior nodded before dashing off and the two cats stood nose to nose for a moment before flicking their tails at the same time and cats began to pour into the battle. I tried pulling myself up but was quickly shoved back down by Hopeflare, “Don’t move,” she hissed, “Wait for the rest of the FireClan warriors to come.” Snowpaw, the genius behind this plan, was standing in the corner of the battle, her gaze gently burning into the bush which we hid behind. She was warning us not to go out yet. “We won’t have to wait very long,” Nightpaw claimed with a shrug and I peered over the bush to see a group of FireClan cats coming. My jaw dropped, “How do they have so many warriors?” I asked, my voice hardly audible over the screeching cats. Hopeflare shrugged, “That’s not our job to worry about,” she claimed, “We should get going now. And Aquapaw, would you please make an effort to stay hidden, and keep away from the battle.” I sighed, “Of course, Hopeflare,” I whispered, my eyes still glued to the battle. WaterClan still appeared to be winning and- “Aquapaw!” Hopeflare hissed, “Can you please come when we finally want you to?” I nodded, pulling myself back together as I followed the other cats out of the bush, gently and quietly walked behind the trees which circled the border between WaterClan and FireClan. None of us said a word as the scent quickly changed to a strong and hostile FireClan one, almost unbearable to the nose. I was opening my muzzle to make a snarky comment when Nightpaw sent me a knowing glance, somehow knowing exactly when I was going to speak. I returned her gaze, giving her an innocent look before she finally turned around. The silence almost killed me, alongside the smell of the hostile territory. I shivered at the thought of what would happen if we got caught. After what felt like several sunrises Hopeflare let out a loud breath. “Okay,” she finally sighed, “We are deep into territory and far away from the battle. We are not returning until we find and free both Birdwing and Mistypaw. I spoke to Wetstream and learned that they are being kept in different parts of their camp.” We nodded as she continued. “Mistypaw is located in the leader’s den. Hawkstar will still be in there, and possibly another cat or two, but I don’t think it will be many seeing how many cats they sent to attack. Birdwing is being held in the apprentice den, probably guarded by a few apprentices.” “Who is going where?” Rainpaw asked. She paused for a moment, “Nightpaw, Aquapaw and Ashpaw will be going to save Mistypaw and fight Hawkstar. Rainpaw and I will be going to the apprentice den to get Birdwing. Once we reach camp, we will enter together before we split up.” We all nodded, and I felt excited that I would get to see and fight Hawkstar. “I’ll finally have proof that he does have a collection of kit whiskers!” Nightpaw exclaimed, “So cats will actually believe me now!” “You won’t find them!” I claimed. “You will not be looking for kit whiskers,” Hopeflare regarded us disapprovingly, “You will be saving Mistypaw and leaving as soon as you can.” Nightpaw sighed, “Yes, Hopeflare,” but the excited look in her eyes said differently. Hopeflare rolled her eyes, before flicking her tail indicating for us to follow her, “Since Aquapaw knows FireClan best she will be in charge of you three apprentices,” she claimed, “I’m aware that Rainpaw knows FireClan territory but I’m pretty sure I know it better than her.” The hopeful look on Rainpaw’s face dissolved and she sighed loudly as we continued to march across enemy territory. “It stinks,” I finally moaned. “I lived in this stink for all of my life,” Hopeflare pointed out, “Try to be a little bit grateful and stop moaning for a moment.” Rainpaw giggled and I shot her a glare causing her to giggle a little more while Hopeflare rolled her eyes yet again. “Apprentices,” she murmured, causing Rainpaw to giggle even more. We continued walking only blurting occasionally until we were close to camp and Hopeflare gave us all a good glare. “Be very careful,” she warned, “We have to stay silent now when we get into camp. They are not expecting us and we have to take advantage of the surprise. Alerting them all wuth your pointless jabber will do no good.” We all blushed, looking down at out paws before she nodded, “Let’s go,” she claimed, “Do not jump onto the first cat you see. Wait for them to jump onto you. If they ask who you are say FireClan,” she indicated towards a pile of foxdung beside us, “I’ll say I’m returning to the Clan. Rainpaw and Aquapaw can be our prisoners since they are sure to be recognized.” I stuck my tongue out at the three apprentices and Hopeflare as they rolled in the foxdung, getting rid of their WaterClan scent before she finally flicked her tail, indicating for us to follow her into camp. But we soon realized our disguises weren't as necessary as we had thought they may be. As we entered the camp it became clear that there were hardly any cats. No one was in the clearing and no voices could be heard. We were all quiet in surprise for a few moments before Hopeflare took in a deep breath and flicked her tail at Rainpaw indicating for the pretty gray she-cat to follow her while she sent me a warning glance. I nodded, and gently flicked my tail at Nightpaw and Ashpaw as we weaved through the clearing and made a beeline for the leader’s den. “How do you know this place so well?” Nightpaw asked me. “No one forgets it when they are captured by a Clan as horrendous as this one,” I responded sharply. A heard a loud call coming from the apprentice den and realized that Rainpaw and Hopeflare had began their rescue mission. Nodding at the other apprentices we picked up our pace soon reaching the entrance to the leaders den. Ashpaw had a worried look on her face while Nightpaw was obviously anticipating the kit whiskers. Pushing aside my bursts of excitement I gave them a brief nod before we abruptly entered. But the den wasn't empty. “I should have known WaterClan would be too stubborn to accept defeat and understand that they have lost,” we were facing the back of a brown tabby she-cat. “Hawkstar!” Ashpaw gasped. Hawkstar turned around, her green eyes glittering with hatred unlike anything I had ever seen before. “Yes!” she responded sharply, “But unfortunately you won’t be able to go back to your Clan to speak about me.” “What make you say that?” Nightpaw took a bold step forward, “You killer,” her lips were drawn back. “Because I am exactly what you call me,” her claws unsheathed and I heard a loud shriek erupting from the den, thinking for a moment that it was my own voice before realizing it was that Hawkstar was standing over something. I quickly lowered my gaze alongside, Nightpaw and Ashpaw and we all gasped at what we saw. “Mistypaw!” we all shrieked, on sync. “Your rescue mission will cost you dearly,” she snarled as she approached us, her claws and teeth glittering, “And Mistypaw will be left to rot from the guilt.” She had scars all over her pelt and was breathing heavily, causing my stomach to turn. I quickly looked away. “I’ll fight him,” Ashpaw declared, merely a whisper, “You two save Mistypaw.” We nodded abruptly at Ashpaw, waiting for a moment as Hawkstar took gently steps walking closer and closer. “Forget about kit whiskers,” Nightpaw murmured and Ashpaw let out an amused snort, causing her to smile a little. “Now!” I shrieked as Ashpaw leaped onto Hawkstar, while Nightpaw and I darted around the cruel she-cat and raced to Mistypaw who was gently moaning. But Hawkstar wasn’t oblivious to our plans and soon whirled around, lashing out at Nightpaw with a pair of claws, while kicking Ashpaw fiercely with her hindlegs at the same time. “Back away!” the leader snarled and I leaped onto her, grabbing her eyes as she let out a high pitched yowl, which Ashpaw took advantage of, using to nip her legs. Hawkstar let out another shriek and aimed for Ashpaw this time. I peeled off her and joined Nightpaw as we hauled Mistypaw off the ground and gently placed her onto my shoulders. “Go,” she whispered, “You shouldn't have came for me.” Nightpaw quickly hushed her as we forced ourselves to ignore the sound of Ashpaw being beaten by the mighty leader. “You have to save Ashpaw!” Mistypaw whispered. “Let’s get you out first,” Nightpaw claimed, “Ashpaw would be furious if we saved her while you were still in danger.” I nodded, as I continued to help Mistypaw out of the den, while Hawkstar was still distracted by Ashpaw. Rainpaw was waiting for us, and quickly rushed to my aid to help with Mistypaw as soon as she saw us exit, flicking her tail, indicating for Nightpaw to get Ashpaw, while Hopeflare waited for us at the entrance to the silent camp. We were slow, dragging Mistypaw along with us, but soon reached the exit and Hopeflare ushered us out, while waiting for Nightpaw and Ashpaw to show up. I wanted to turn around and go help them, but knew that Mistypaw was too injured to leave. I felt a dreadful feeling creeping up my stomach and forced myself forward. Rainpaw, Mistypaw and I trudged across the clearing, our pelts staining with the pale gray she-cats blood until we were deep into the forest and far off from the clan when we set her down and turned around, waiting for the other three cats to come. Birdwing was the first cat to appear, looking healthy for someone who had been a FireClan prisoner for a few sunrises. “The others are coming,” she panted, “Aquapaw, you are supposed to take Mistypaw and I back to WaterClan. Rainpaw, when Nightpaw appears you will guide her back. Ashpaw is gravely injured so she will come last.” My heart hit seemed to have turned into a stone, “Is she alive?” “Yes,” Birdwing replied, “But if she isn't treated soon she might not be,” she claimed, flicking her tail at me, “Now let’s go!” I gave Rainpaw a fierce lick before helping Mistypaw back up to her paws, while Birdwing flanked her other side and we continued to trudge through the territory. The walk back to WaterClan seemed to take hours. All I could think about was Ashpaw and if she was okay. Mistypaw’s faint breathing didn’t help, but Birdwing assured me that Mistypaw would be fine and was just worn out, due to her injuries which were grave but not fatal. Sunrises seemed to pass as I finally reached the border to WaterClan territory which was still brewing with faint traces of battle. Some cats were fighting while other had fled. Snowpaw was in the corner of the battle field and as soon as she saw us, she ran up to Sapphireshine and Emberclaw. Moments later, the two she-cats had turned away from the battle and were rushing over to help us. “Go back to camp!” they urged Birdwing and I, “Head to the medicine den where Yarrowstem will be waiting for you. We’ll take Mistypaw.” “I want to wait for the others!” I argued loudly, but a stern look from my mentor told me differently. Sighing, I turned around and raced alongside Birdwing back home, where my friends would be waiting. Except for Ashpaw, Nightpaw and Rainpaw. >>>> “How is Ashpaw?” I demanded as I pulled myself out of my small nest in the medicine cats den. Yarrowstem smiled at me, “Ashpaw is well,” she assured, “You can come look at her if you like.” I quickly raced over to where she beckoned me and glanced at Ashpaw. She was covered in scars, but was breathing normally and smiled when she saw me. “Hi, Aquapaw,” she purred, “How are you?” “You feeling okay?” I asked, ignoring her question and she shrugged. “I’m fine,” she claimed, “Thanks to you all. And Snowpaw.” “Hey Ashpaw,” I turned around to see Nightpaw beside me, “I see you are okay,” she purred, “I told Aquapaw you would be fine.” She laughed, “Just like Aquapaw to get worked up over nothing.” I found myself blushing furiously as I looked down at my paws, “You scared me,” I confessed, “I wasn't ready in the slightest bit to lose you.” She laughed, “You won't be getting red it me so quickly,” she claimed. We were quiet for a moment before Nightpaw interrupted the silence, “Well, at least I can convince everyone that Hawkstar does collect kit whiskers!” “But you didn’t see any kit whiskers,” Ashpaw claimed, “What are you talking about?” “Of course we didn’t see any,” Nightpaw winked, “But the other apprentices don’t need to know that!” The end Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Home Category:WFW 1 Category:Adventure